


A Halloween Treat

by Probably_Not_Batman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Costumes, Feathers AU, Getting dressed up, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Not_Batman/pseuds/Probably_Not_Batman
Summary: In which Eridan and Dirk get ready for a Halloween party!A requested drabble based in the Feathers AU from Luneth's Feathers series!





	

**Author's Note:**

> pinkdiamondprince asked:  
> "Zip Me" EriDirk? :3c
> 
> Zip Me: A drabble about one character dressing another up

“You look fine.”

“I look ridiculous.”

Eridan raised an eyebrow, stepping back with the eyeliner pen held loosely between his fingers. “Dirk, this was your idea. And I’m doing your makeup so there is no way on Earth you look ridiculous.”

“Easy for you to say. You look great in anything.”

A dark flush spread over Eridan’s pale cheeks as he quickly waved off the statement. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Strider.”

“Ain’t flattery if it’s true,” the blonde shrugged, face stoic behind the shades he’d somehow managed to put back on. Eridan plucked them off and set them aside, leaning down to get a better angle with the eyeliner.

“Well flattery or not, it’s not getting you out of this. Tonight is supposed to be fun and if I have to put up with Jake then you can put up with the costume you suggested.”

“To be honest I didn’t think you all would agree to it,” Dirk admitted, sighing and closing his eyes so his boyfriend could apply the makeup. He felt the cool brush paint carefully over his eye, swooping out to the side in what he could only assume was an elegant wing. “Have you always been this good at makeup?”

The question earned him a light swat to the arm, Eridan scowling slightly when he opened his eyes. “Don’t talk while I’m doing your makeup. It’s hard enough as it is.”

Dirk raised an eyebrow. “It’s makeup.”

Eridan looked almost offended, rolling his eyes, and waiting until the other had shut his eyes to speak. “Makeup isn’t easy. Everyone has a different face, obviously, and depending on the look you want to end up with it can be really fuckin hard. If I was just doin a basic eye and lip it’d be one thing, but your face is all angles and I’m tryin to soften it up a bit. You can’t pull off cutesy magical girl with cheekbones that can cut diamond.”

Dirk felt him move away, opening his eyes and blinking a few times before glancing up at Eridan. The other was pawing through the makeup products strewn across the bathroom vanity, his brow furrowed in concentration. It was cute to see him like this, hyper focused. He saw it sometimes when they watched movies or when he was reading, cutting out the world around him in favor of his own mind.

Eridan felt a fond warmth settling in his chest, pulsating from a familiar sliver inside him. He chanced a look over his shoulder, his eyes meeting the bright amber ones of his boyfriend. The other held his gaze almost defiantly, as if Eridan wouldn’t see the slight pink coloring his cheeks. He grinned a little. “Ah, that’s what I was forgetting.” He held up a small compact, flicking it open with a smirk. “Blush.”

Expertly the blush was applied and a final coat of pale pink lip gloss was added as a final touch. Eridan beamed at his handiwork, shoving a mass of cloth into Dirks arms with orders to put it on as he stuffed the makeup back into a bag that looked far too small to carry it and darted to his room.

Laid out on his bed was a blue and white dress, the cape, and stockings neatly beside it. A blue wig hung from the hilt of a fake sword leaning against the nightstand. He sighed slightly, Sayaka had always been one of his favorites and her end was such a shame. He did his own makeup quickly, pulling the dress on first. It was strapless, but fit well enough that he didn’t think he’d need to worry about it falling down. The gloves and stockings came next, and finally the cape was clasped around his throat. He slid the sword into its place on his belt, pulling the wig on and spending a few minutes styling the fake hair. When he finally looked himself over, he felt a grin work onto his face. Honestly, he loved wearing skirts. They were comfortable and easy to move in and he looked damn good in them to boot.

Still, part of him wanted to rip it off and shove it in the back of his closet, to pretend the part of him that liked this clothing didn’t exist. He sighed softly, reminding himself that Dirk would be with him. No one was going to say anything at the party. Maybe that was the problem, the party.

About a week ago, Roxy had burst in the door, bouncing with excitement as she announced the Halloween party Rose would be throwing. A costume party to which all the usual Aspect gangs were invited. Apparently, she’d suggested something along the lines of coordinating costumes, something Roxy had decided to be adamant upon. Roxy’s suggestion of Harry Potter characters was quickly thrown out, as was Eridan’s of famous leaders and Jake’s of characters from one of his tacky movies. Eridan hadn’t paid much attention, but he was fairly sure it was the one with blue creatures and weird hair.

Dirk’s suggestion had come out of the blue, but none of the gang could find anything wrong with it. Roxy thought the outfits were ‘adorable’, Jane was fine with whatever was chosen, Jake was gungho about it because the character he picked had a rifle and Eridan was taking the first opportunity he had to do his boyfriends makeup. That being said, now that he was in the costume he couldn’t help the second thoughts. What if he looked ridiculous, what if they got laughed out of the party? He could almost hear the snickers of the other Aspects, settling a cold edge of almost panic against his throat.

He didn’t hear the door open, nor the footsteps approaching him before a pair of warm arms wrapping around his waist. The white gloves covering the hands on his stomach were cute, the secure feeling of being held in them slowly melting away the ice that had built itself up in his veins.

“You okay?” a familiar voice rumbled against his throat, the movement shoving pink hair against the side of Eridan’s face.

“I’m fine,” he said quickly, the statement only half a lie.

There was a moment of silence as Dirk considered pushing for a more honest answer, but thankfully he didn’t.

“Good, because these heels are a bitch to tie up.”

Eridan stepped out of his arms, rather reluctantly but still, and gave his boyfriend a quick look. It was completely different from his normal look with poofy short sleeves and a fluffy petticoat covered by a pink skirt. Despite his bright eyes, he pulled off the overly pink look well, with the wig carefully in place. However, the ribbons of his heels were hanging loosely against the ground, wrapped once around each ankle. Eridan snickered and kneeled, winding the ribbon properly around the ankle and tying it in place.

“Come on, Cinderella. Let’s get your shoes fixed up.”

“That joke doesn’t even make sense. I didn’t lose my shoe runnin from prince charming.”

“Do you want my help or not?”

Dirk chuckled, but shut up until Eridan stood again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

The repeated question made him pause, letting his eyes drop to the ground. “I’m not… not okay. Just not looking forward to snarky comments from people who think they’re funny.”

“Well,” Dirk stepped forward, his arms snaking around Eridan’s waist as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I think that they’re not going to have anything to say except how much they wished you were single.”

Even with the makeup, anyone could see the bright red Eridan turned. “Quit teasin me, asshole,” he grumbled, but didn’t pull away. He leaned against Dirk instead, tucking his head under the others chin. They stayed that way for a few moments, comfortable and warm in each other’s company. Until, of course, the moment was ruined by the door slamming open and a certain adventurer swooping in.

The bouncy pigtailed wig sitting on his head was a bit crooked, the skirt flouncing with every step as he twirled a prop rifle in his hands. “Roxy told me to come get you chaps. We need to skedaddle if we’re going to make it to this shindig on time.” Before Eridan could say anything, a thin creature zoomed into the room and did a few laps around the Page’s legs before coming to a stop beside him. The angel was draped in a black cloth dotted with red, the face left white and red and blue wings sprouting from its head. Eridan froze for a moment before his palm met his face with an audible smack.

“Jake. Please tell me you did not put your angel in a costume.”

“Well of course I did! I couldn’t very well leave them out of the fun.”

“You do realize that it’s dressed as the thing that- “He paused and took a deep breath. “You know what never mind. I’m not even starting to deal with this.” He stalked out of the room, brushing past a confused Jake to meet the girls at the bottom of the stairs.

The long red hair of Roxy’s wig caught his eye as she spun, a short squeal escaping her as she lunged at him and wrapped him in a tight hug. “OMG You look so good, Eri! These outfits are amazing, look at this.” She spun, her overcoat flying out around her with the wig following suit. “We are smoking. Gonna make all the other gangs jealous tonight.”

Jane chuckled beside her, adjusting her glasses, and tucking a long black lock behind her ear. “Well I sure as hell hope so. Although I will admit that this outfit is just the bee’s knees.” She smoothed and uniform like outfit with a grin, all three of them spinning to look when Callie stepped out from the living room.

Eridan grinned, giving her a quick hug which she returned with a slight smile. Her usual wig had been replaced with a long white one, a brown cat-eared hat that matched her poofy shorts sitting on top. She shuffled her feet a bit nervously, thanking the three for their compliments as Jake and Dirk finally made it down the stairs.

Roxy ushered them outside and into the car, Dirk agreeing to drive which meant that Eridan had shotgun. Of course, with the costumes came the music and Dirk took full advantage of that by playing the soundtrack as loudly as he could the entire way.

Getting out and looking at the house, already bustling with people, Eridan felt nerves swirling in his stomach again. Dirks fingers laced with his, a reassuring smile upon the others face. Roxy pulled them into a circle, sticking her hand into the middle.

“Okay, guys! Alpha magica on three!”

The team shared rolled eyes and laughs, but stacked their hands in the center.

“ _ONE!_ ”

Eridan gripped Dirks hand tight, feeling a smile fighting its way onto his face. The nerves were beginning to dissipate, a filling warmth replacing it.

“ _TWO!_ ”

He glanced around the circle, at the friends he once thought he’d never have. At the boyfriend he still considered out of his league. The people he’d give anything for and he’d never trade anything for.

“ _THREE!_ ”

The yell between them had to have been heard in the house, but none of them cared. If people were wondering what was going on they’d find out soon enough in the form of six well-dressed Aspects. But the other guests were the furthest thing from the groups mind as they shot their hands into the air, fingers reaching for the stars.

“ _ALPHA MAGICA!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> They were all dressed as Madoka Magica characters  
> Dirk- Madoka  
> Eridan- Sayaka  
> Roxy- Sakura  
> Jane- Homura  
> Callie- Nagisa
> 
> Dirk told Hal he couldn't come, but he showed up later dressed as Kyubey  
> They won the costume contest


End file.
